The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute the related art.
An eco-friendly vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and a fuel cell electric vehicle includes a motor system installed therein for driving and power generation.
The motor system includes a motor for driving and regenerative braking, an inverter for motor control and power-generation control, a high-voltage rechargeable battery (hereinafter, referred to as a battery) that is connected to a motor and an inverter, and so on.
In most eco-friendly vehicles including such a motor system installed therein, a regenerative braking mode as well as a driving mode is applied. The regenerative braking mode is configured such that braking and inertial energy of a vehicle is recovered by a motor through power generation to recharge a battery, and the driving mode includes driving of a motor alone or driving of a motor and an engine.
A time for recharging a battery via regenerative braking is changed according to the characteristics of a battery of an eco-friendly vehicle because recharging needs to be stopped when a battery is fully recharged.
However, when regenerative braking is stopped in order to discontinue recharging while the battery is fully recharged, driving inconvenience may occur and, thus, continuous regenerative braking is desired and discontinuing battery charging is also desired in order to reduce the driving inconvenience